Path of Destruction
by Vilbbes
Summary: C'est fini, il les a tués. Plus personne ne peux désormais plus se mettre sur son chemin. Dark Harry
1. Dear my family

No more reasons

Je peux comprendre pourquoi mon Oncle et ma Tante ont décidé de m'enfermer. Moi, le parasite, la bête sauvage. Je sais qu'ils avaient vu juste dés le début, ils ont compris ma nature cruelle et vicieuse. Ils se sont pourtant sagement retenus. J'ai si longtemps continué à faire l'innocent que même le voisinage pouvait y croire. Puis Pétunia et Vernon m'ont trouvé train de torturer Dudley. C'était tellement facile et jouissif. J'ai réussi à le faire taire pendant des années ! Quand ils l'ont vu, le Petit Dudley leur à avoué.

Dudley... Ce petit et innocent garçon que j'arrivais si facilement à effrayer. Lui qui était si potelé au début est devenu aussi mince d'un bout de bois. Ses parents, ces crétins n'ont rien vu pendant toutes ces années.

J'ai passé de longues semaines, à moins que ce soit des mois entiers, à la cave. C'était long, très long, trois longues semaines à gratter mes croutes et à recevoir ma nourriture d'une chatière. Je n'ai pas tenu bien longtemps avant de craquer.

Vous auriez dû voir la tête de ma Tante quand j'ai attrapé son poignet à travers la chatière et le lui ai tordu. Sa tête s'est cognée violemment contre l'angle du mur et du sang à commencé à couler. J'ai réussi à récupérer les clés attachés à une ficelle sur sa hanche et suis sorti sans un seul regard pour le corps. Mes pieds nus imprégnés du sang de ma Tante. Est-elle morte ? Ca ne m'importe pas.

Mon oncle regarde la télévision sans se douter que je suis là.

Je monte voir le petit Duddy. Il paraît qu'il fait encore des cauchemars de mon passage, il est tellement pitoyable. Je monte doucement l'escalier, comme je le faisais toujours pour aller l'effrayer durant la nuit. Laissant des traces de pas rouges pour signer mon forfait. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant quand j'approche de la forme immobile de mon cousin. Je souffle dans son oreille comme tous les soirs avant mon emprisonnement pour le réveiller. Dudley se retourne vivement ses yeux s'écarquillant à ma vue. Je suis sale et je sens mauvais, mon visage est orné d'un sourire fou.

Alors qu'il va se mettre à crier, je plaque mes longues mains sales ornés d'ongles longs et écoeurants contre sa petite gorge et je me mets à serrer. Il fait à peine faire un couinement avant de devenir bleu et perdre connaissance, il ne reste plus que mon Oncle. Je prends la batte de base-ball de mon cousin. Avec la carrure de mon Oncle, on ne sait jamais. Je descends l'escalier, la télévision est toujours allumée, mais mon oncle n'est plus devant. Où peut-il bien être ? Je jette un regard dans la cuisine et je vois mon Oncle en train de se préparer un sandwich. Je fais racler la batte sur le carrelage, je veux voir la peur dans ses yeux. Vernon se retourne pensant trouver sa femme. En me voyant il écarquille les yeux et fait un pas en arrière et je profite de ce moment de surprise pour le frapper à la tête. Malheureusement, il avait un couteau dans la main et il m'embroche le ventre dans un geste désespéré avant de rendre l'âme.

La douleur n'est pas difficile à supporter, mais mon corps devient plus lourd, et mes mouvements limités. C'est mauvais, je risque de perdre connaissance à tout moment. La tête me tourne mais il faut que j'en finisse au plus vite. Après avoir soigneusement désactivé l'alarme incendie sans laisser d'empruntes, je nettoie rapidement le sang de ma Tante après m'être assuré de sa mort et nettoie celui de mon Oncle. Dans la chambre de mon Oncle, je récupère le magot qu'il avait caché en cas de crise, j'ai maintenant plus de 5000 livres à ma disposition, je n'ai pas le temps de compter le nombre exact. Je m'assied un moment sur son lit, je commencer à devenir froid, je décide de me soigner rapidement dans la salle de bain pour rester debout. Ensuite, avant de mettre en place mon plan, j'enfile le large manteau de mon Oncle et je recouvre ma tête d'un bonnet. Me voilà prêt, il ne reste plus qu'a se débarrasser de cette maison. J'allume une petite bougie dans le fond du salon et laisse le gaz de la cuisinière ouvert. Ce n'est plus qu'une affaire de temps, je sors très rapidement de la maison avec le vélo de Dudley et je disparais dans la nuit. Au loin, alors que je suis en train de rouler, une explosion retentit créant une lueur sinistre au loin. Je m'arrête un moment pour l'admirer puis je souris et reprends ma route. Plus personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de mon chemin.


	2. Wrong disease

Cette suite n'était absolument pas prévue, je l'ai écrite dans le cadre d'un concours, de la "Best Horror fanfiction". J'espere que cela plaira quand même.

* * *

Harry est complètement ivre. Ivre de haine, ivre de joie, ivre de sang.  
Ils sont morts de sa main, comme sa famille, comme le chien de tante Marge. Il pense qu'il ne l'a pas tuée celle-là, quelle chanceuse. Il pense qu'il a envie d'aller la chercher pour la tuer aussi, pour la voir hurler d'horreur pour la voir pleurer de haine.  
Son sourire s'agrandit mais il tente de revenir à la réalité. Sa main est lourde et son couteau est complètement imbibé de sang, il a l'impression qu'il peut entendre le bruit des gouttes qui tombent au sol. Ses baskets aussi sont tachés, tout comme sa chemise et son pantalon.  
Harry a envie de rire à nouveau. Il a crée un beau théâtre d'horreur, avec tout ce sang toutes ces entrailles éparpillés. Mais Harry pense, il pense qu'il a eu de la chance, il pense que cela aurait pu le tuer, il était faible mais quelque chose l'a sauvé. Et puis il s'en fiche, seuls les morts ont leurs importance, les vivants ne sont bons qu'à l'importuner, à l'enfermer dans une cave sombre jusqu'à ce qu'il crève, bons qu'à mourir de sa main blanche.  
Trois hommes sont allongés au sol. Le premier a été le plus chanceux, vaincu par une blessure à la carotide il s'est rapidement étouffé dans son sang, les yeux révulses et une tache rouge se formant au sol. Le second a été blessé par le tir du troisième, Harry y avait échappé et l'homme était tombé au sol, les cotes brisés par la balle. Le dernier n'eut pas le temps de tirer une seconde balle que le jeune garçon l'a blessé au bras le faisant lâcher son arme. Puis le garçon lui a fendu horizontalement le ventre atteignant les intestins, puis, alors que l'homme est tombé au sol, Harry a insisté, oubliant le second blessé, il a fauché le torse de sa victime encore et encore, une sourire aux lèvres. Ne s'arrêtant pas, plongé dans son euphorie. Tout ce rouge l'a rendu fou. Ce n'était plus de la haine mais de la folie.  
Le second homme s'est alors relevé, oubliant la douleur sous l'horreur, il ne savait s'il voulait fuir ou venger ses compagnons. Finalement ce temps d'attente lui a été fatal, Harry lui enfonça son couteau dans le ventre, l'homme a hurlé sous la douleur, frappant le garçon de manière désespérée, se sang s'écoulant et giclant dans toute la pièce. Et Harry hurla quelque chose frémit en lui et explosa. L'homme tomba soudain dans un bruit mat, il ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps ancré au sol. Le garçon s'approcha pour terminer son oeuvre, l'homme a crié de douleur et finit par mourir des suites de ses blessures. Et Harry a commencé à rire, à rire pendant un long moment puis il s'arrêta subitement.  
"Qu'allons nous faire de tout ceci les amis?" chuchote-t-il  
Harry s'accroupit et baisse la tête fatigué. C'est bête, se dit-il. Il y a quelques minutes son univers n'était résumé que par ces corps qui se disloquaient à son contact, par les cris de douleur. Sa jouissance était extrême, l'adrénaline qui coulait dans son corps comme une cascade l'avait gardé éveillé. Et en vie aussi sans doute, il aurait été tué et rien n'aurait pu le sauver s'il avait attendu une seconde de plus.  
Le temps passe trop rapidement pour le jeune garçon, le sang sèche à une vitesse alarmante, et sa fatigue le précipite dans une gouffre profond. Harry a l'impression qu'il va mourir s'il s'endort et horrifié par la perspective il tente de se relever, mais échoue et s'écroule sur le sol, sur le sang encore chaud de ses victimes.  
Harry ne veut pas rester ici plus longtemps mais son corps refuse de bouger, il veut que l'endroit brûle, qu'il brule au plus vite que l'endroit disparaisse et qu'il ne puisse le voir que dans ses souvenirs.  
Son voeu est exaucé alors qu'il ferme les yeux, une flamme rouge se répand dans la pièce mué d'une volonté propre et le bois est rapidement embrasé.  
Bientôt le bâtiment tout entier brûle dans d'énormes flammes rouges.


	3. Kaput

**Kaput**

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? J'aime pas cet endroit. Il est blanc et sale, et une odeur de moisi flotte dans l'air.

Mais j'ai surtout mal, mal au bras et a la tête. Les médecins peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, leurs anesthésiants ne sont pas efficaces. Ces connards ont du me raser une partie de la tête pour soigner ma principale brûlure à la tempe, un endroit particulièrement sensible. Il y a aussi mon bras gauche et une partie de ma nuque qui sont légèrement brulés, il en restera des traces d'après les docteurs, pour l'instant tout est bandé, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de les contempler. Avec la douleur je sens encore le feu me lécher la peau. Mais je finis par m'habituer a la douleur, elle est normale, elle est mon quotidien.

Le plus désagréable donc restent les visites des policiers. La première interrogation a eu lieu le lendemain de l'incendie, j'étais assommé, drogué par des sédatifs. Ils le savaient et en ont profité pour m'interroger. Mais je suis sans doute chanceux et les drogues n'ont pas eu d'effets, j'ai pu donc envoyer un fuck au premier policier qui a tenté de m'interroger. Au passage je lui ai enfoncé le doigt dans l'œil mais ils prennent ça pour un accident. Stupides.

Les visites suivantes ont été plus ennuyeuses, il me demandaient sans cesse mon identité, et puis ce qu'il s'est passé et qui a tué ces hommes. Ils n'envisagent pas que je suis le responsable.

Et les visites des flics s'espacent, je devine qu'ils ne reviendront plus sans bonne raison mais je décide d'en profiter pour disparaitre, aucune envie d'avoir affaire avec les services sociaux.

Dés que la nuit arrive je me faufile à travers la fenêtre avec mon sac à dos et des vêtements empruntés à la buanderie, je suis chanceux un arbre cache la vue aux passants je peux donc atterrir dans la chambre voisine. Celle-ci est plongée dans l'obscurité, il parait que le seul occupant de la pièce est tombé dans le coma suite à un accident de voiture. Le bip incessant de la machine cardiaque est insupportable, j'ai envie de la briser peu importe pour le patient, mon évasion est plus importante.

Quand les lumières du couloir s'éteignent enfin je sors de la pièce en chaussettes afin de ne pas faire de bruits d'écho que n'importe quelle infirmière pourra entendre. La clinique de Théodore Bent est sordide pendant la journée mais il semblerait que ce soit encore pire la nuit, je sursaute au moindre bruit et des grincements effrayants se font entendre de partout.

J'arrive bientôt devant la porte de service, j'ai calculé que les infirmières changent de garde toutes les trois heures, je ne crains donc rien à priori. L'air frais finit par me caresser le visage et je m'éloigne au pas de course dans les rues de Londres, il me reste encore huit heures avant qu'un infirmière ne vienne me reveille et ne remarque mon absence. Heureusement d'ici-là je serai déjà bien loin. Je mets la capuche de mon sweat sur la tête et commence à courir entre les rues étroites de Cavalar Street.

* * *

_Navrée pour l'absence, j'essayerai de sortir la suite plus vite la prochaine fois._  
_Bye!_


	4. The War

**The War**

* * *

"Attaquez le de front! Il n'a pas de baguette, il est vulnérable!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Trois taches rouges sur le petit homme qui vient de mourir.

"On se replie! Il est armé!"

Bang! Bang!

Il sont maintenant trois et c'est la guerre! C'est la guerre! C'est la folie! C'est celle qui nous fait sourire, celle qui nous hurler rire. Ahah! Tu es mort, et moi! Moi je suis vivant!

Mais la peur, froide glaciale est là aussi. Qui sont-ils ? Que veulent-ils? Qui est ce Potter dont ils parlent sans cesse? Je ne suis pas Potter, je suis la garçon que l'on cache, le monstre indésiré, sans nom, sans attaches, sans limites. Pourquoi leurs "Maître" veut-il ma peau? Comment font-ils leurs choses avec ces bouts de bois? Je peux le faire aussi?

Caché comme je suis ils vont vite me trouver, et il ne faut pas! Et j'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur de mourir. Alors je vais me battre jusqu'à tous les tuer.

Je me relève et cours jusqu'à une autre cachette. Une lumière d'un violet équoerant crée un petit cratère là où je me trouvais une seconde auparavant. Je sais que l'ennemi qui a lancé le truc magique est juste derrière la voiture sous laquelle je décide de me glisser. Je ressors doucement dans le dos de l'homme en noir. J'ai même l'occasion de remarquer qu'il porte un beau masque blanc stylisé. Mais à cause de celui-ci il ne m'a pas vu et le canon de mon pistolet est pointé à l'arrière de sa tête et au coup de feu une énorme tache de sang décore la Volswagen derrière laquelle il se cachait. Le recul du pistolet me fait tomber sur les fesses, mais je me glisse rapidement à l'abri, sous une voiture rouge ses potes ont du entendre le coup et ils ne vont pas tarder. Je n'oublie pas de saisir la baguette qu'il possédait pour voir si je peux en faire quelque chose.

"Putain il a tué Yaxley!"

"Bordel c'est qu'un gamin de 9 ans! Et c'est quoi le machin avec lequel il tire? C'est pas une baguette!"

Je sors de ma cachette pour les buter par derrière, le premier coup de feu touche l'un des hommes dans le dos mais un clic caractéristique m'indique que je n'ai plus de balles pour le deuxième. _Merde._ Immédiatement je me mets à courir et une flopée de lumières me suivent j'en évite la plupart.

"Diffindo" dit l'homme en formant un arc de cercle avec sa baguette et une coupure apparait sur mon bras actuellement bandé, le sang coule, et un sourire s'ouvre enfin sur mon visage. Il n'est plus question de le tuer, mais de le faire souffrir, c'est navrant que je n'ai plus mon couteau sur moi, ça aurait pu être encore plus amusant. Sans plus réfléchir, j'imite son geste et crie la même chose que lui, une lumière bleue sort de la baguette volée et un sentiment de puissance m'envahit. Le rayon touche la main qui tient sa baguette, l'homme se met à hurler et il lâche son item. Je me jette dessus et le saisis, afin de l'éloigner si jamais il tente de faire quelque chose.

Je me mets à bonne distance par rapport à l'homme et pointe la baguette sur lui. Ma main tremble pas mais l'homme commence à rire. Ça m'énerve et pris de rage je lui jette mon flingue vidé a la figure.

Il semble assommé, du sang coule de son front et je sors les menottes que j'ai piqué à un flic en même temps que le flingue et l'attache sans effort. Je n'ai pas les clés de ce machin il n'y en aura pas besoin, j'ai bien l'intention de vérifier si mon talent pour la torture est illusoire ou inné.

* * *

Mon sourire est si grand que j'en ai mal aux mâchoires, mais je suis vraiment satisfait. Et au vu de l'air horrifié du sorcier, il ne s'attendait pas que je lui cloue les pieds et les mains au sol, littéralement avec des vieux clous rouillés, afin qu'il ne se téléporte pas comme a leurs arrivée. Et le fait qu'il ne s'enfuie pas m'indique qu'il ne peux pas partir.

l'appartement dans lequel je le tiens prisonnier appartient a un couple en vacances. Ici j'ai trouvé une boite à outils, elle est ouverte sur un tas d'ustensiles rouillés et intéressants, sans compter les couteaux de la cuisine de la madame.

J'ai hâte de voir si le taux de résistance de ces "magiciens" est supérieur à celui des gens normaux. Je suis certain que ce sera très instructif.

* * *

Il faut à nouveau que je m'enfuie, ma cachette a été retrouvée. Mon prisonnier est mort mais je m'en fiche, il m'a déjà donné la plupart des réponses dont j'ai besoin. Il faut juste que je coure et... Je trébuche.

Argh...

Quelque chose m'a frappé la tête, je vois que les sorciers m'ont retrouvé. La panique m'envahit et je tente de bouger, mais ma tête me fait mal et la douleur altère mes sens. Les sorciers en noir se rapprochent et je tente de ramper, mais quand j'entends les rires gras des hommes, je commence à perdre espoir.

* * *

_Cliff-hanger le retour. J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'oubliez pas de laisser un review!_


	5. Peace

Tiens un long chapitre? Je vous dois bien ça pour mon énorme retard. Par contre ça va peut-être se reproduire, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire et avec mes autres fictions en cours je vais être débordée, navrée..

Sinon bonne lecture.

* * *

**Peace**

* * *

Je ne comprends pas, rien ne s'explique, il y a aucune raison. Un moment je les entendais venir, des tas lourds, des formes noires et des voix graves, ensuite je disparais. Une myriade de couleurs défile devant mes yeux, je me sens compressé et quand enfin je réussis à prendre une bouffée d'air, je perds connaissance.

Quand je me réveille, mon crâne me fait atrocement souffrir, et je n'arrive pas a bouger. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais je réalise que mes paupières sont recouvertes d'une substance visqueuse, du sang? Mes oreilles sifflent et j'ai un goût de fer et de sel dans la bouche. Par réflexe ma main se resserre au contact de la baguette ensanglantée que j'ai volé.

Puis je réalise que j'ai froid, tout mon corps est froid, en contact avec le sol. Qu'est-ce qui chatouille mon bras nu, de l'herbe? Je sens que ma tête est légèrement surélevée. Je ressens enfin de toucher de deux mains qui l'enserrent doucement et des genoux qui servent de support a mon crâne douloureux.

Enfin j'entends une chanson, une horrible chanson, pas plus fort qu'un murmure, j'ai pourtant l'impression qu'elle me fend la tête.

Je déteste cette chanson, c'est le pire des sons, douloureux, entêtant. Un écho effrayant, sordide mais également enfantin mais désespéré. Mes oreilles en saignent je crois, a moins que le sang ait coulé depuis mon crane fendu.

Au point ou je suis, la mort me semble acceptable. A peine ai-je formulé cette pensée que j'ouvre soudainement mes yeux. Mes cils sont arrachés a la couche de sang sur mes joues et j'entrevois un visage flou. Un visage de femme, elle est brune mais quelques mèches blanches tombent de son chignon. Ses yeux sont clairs et vides, cette femme semble âgée et une odeur d'alcool me parvient aux narines.

Je remarque maintenant que cette femme sourit béatement, sans doute sous l'effet de l'alcool, pourtant sans hésiter elle me relâche des que je suis sur le point de me lever.

Cette chanson continue de se répéter en boucle, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée de la marmonner, je me relève en grimaçant, sentant encore les couches de sang coagulé qui recouvrent mon front et mes joues.

Alors qu'elle se contentait de chantonner tout a l'heure, elle met maintenant des paroles, a la mélodie..

Sa voix rauque ne m'aide pas a me concentrer sur mes pensées.

"Fermez-là à la fin!"

La vieille ne s'arrête pas de sourire mais elle cesse de chanter pour reprendre sa mélodie bouche fermée.

Je tente de me relever mais j'échoue, ma cheville est douloureuse, mon pied est tordu dans un angle pas très conventionnel. Mais la femme ne fait aucun geste pour m'aider, je me traîne donc par moi-même jusqu'à la petite maisonnette dans laquelle entre la vieille sans refermer la porte.

Je suis un peu surpris en entrant de découvrir les dimensions de la maison, elle me semblait infiniment plus petite de l'extérieur mais étourdi j'essaie de ne pas y prêter attention.

La vieille est dans la cuisine, j'entends des bruits de vaisselle et profite de son absence pour partir a la recherche d'une salle de bain. Je trouve ce que je cherche et essaie de ne pas faire attention à tous les divers objets incongrus sur les étagères sans compter toutes les petites fioles multicolores qui me font tourner la tête.

Sans plus réfléchir j'allume le robinet et me nettoie le visage, l'eau prend une couleur orangée dans l'évier, je regarde fixement l'eau couler sans parvenir a formuler une pensée cohérente.

A l'aide d'un tabouret je le hisse devant le miroir pour observer les dégâts. C'est très laid, la tempe est en sang et il reste des trace du liquide vital près de l'oreille et sur mes cheveux, cependant je n'ai pas plus le temps de m'attarder sur mon apparence que le miroir se met à ... parler.

"Eh bien bonhomme tu as bien mauvaise mine."

Je suis si surpris que je glisse de ma chaise retombe sur les fesses me rappelant l'hématome se trouvant dessus.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je mets cette hallucination sur le compte de la fatigue et de la blessure et je redescend en bas, non sans soupçons.

Est-ce que je serai dans la maison d'une sorcière?

Je me mets a rire comme un dément et j'accélère le pas pour m'asseoir sur le seul sofa du salon.

A peine assis, la fatigue de cette longue journée me tombe dessus et mes yeux commencent à se fermer tout seuls. Mais une voix stridente me réveille de mon presque sommeil.

"Raymond! Viens dîner tout de suite mon chéri!"

Surpris par la demande, je ne bouge pas, je reconnais la voix de la vieille.

Après quelques secondes, elle sort de la cuisine presque en courant, une baguette magique a la main, elle m'empoigne le bras si vite que je n'ai pas le temps de protester et me fait asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Je comprends soudain qu'il n'y a pas que des sorciers et que cette femme est bien une sorcière.

"Je t'ai préparé de ta soupe au potiron préférée, il faut que tu manges tout jusqu'à la dernière cuillère, c'est pour fêter ton retour!". En disant cela, elle fait un geste de main en direction d'un chaudron et celui-ci se déverse dans un petit bol, pendant ce temps la femme était en train de sortir une paire de couverts et un deuxième bol sort du placard avant d'être rempli a son tour.

J'essaye d'être surpris, d'être effrayé, mais vu tout ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, cette scène le semble très normale.

Je tente de me secouer la tête mais je suis encore engourdi le geste me provoque une énorme migraine, je pose donc un regard fatigué sur la sorcière.

"Vous... Vous êtes donc une sorcière?"

Comme si ma question était parfaitement stupide, elle répond.

"Bien sur que j'en suis une, tu le sais depuis le temps Raymond! Je suis passée par Poudlard tout comme toi des l'année prochaine".

Mon tête me tourne toujours mais je réussis a me souvenir d'un détail, et sors la baguette cachée dans la poche pour la contempler. Je suis donc aussi un sorcier? Ou une baguette suffit à n'importe qui pour lancer un sort? Je pose la question

"Raymond? Ta mémoire te jouerait des tours? Je te signale mon chéri que seuls les sorciers peuvent pénétrer dans notre jardin, les vulgaires moldus en sont incapables, et toi tu as réussi a rentrer! J'ai vérifié les protections ce matin même au cas ou tu reviendrai. Et puis on appelle pas 'madame' sa propre mère voyons!"

Une pensée m'effleure, cette femme est bien trop vieille pour être ma mère, l'absurdité de la pensée me fait sourire mais il retombe quand mesvertiges reprennent.

"Mange maintenant au lieu de dire des bêtises!"

La faim me fait obéir et je suis surpris de m'apercevoir que cette soupe est délicieuse. Je ne me m'aperçois pas que je suis encore en train de m'évanouir.


End file.
